Sakura Within Demons
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: The Kazekage and his sibling are leaving the Leaf Village. Of course they need escorts. Guess who makes the creatures in the dark shiver in fear now?
1. The Mission

"I have entrusted my strongest ninja to this job Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said. "Let me see him." Gaara said. Tsunade nodded and motioned for the guards at the door. They nodded and a girl at least 5'7 came in. She had pink hair which was in two high pig tails that went to her waist and straight bangs framing her face with black and blue streaks.

She had bright green eyes and her left one had a slash over it. She wore her black leaf head band holding her bangs in place. The bottom half of her face was wrapped up, covering her neck was well. Her upper arms were wrapped as well as her hand, her fingers could be seen, her chest was wrapped and she wore a black coat with no sleeves and was wide open, two dark blue circles on either side of the chest. Her lower stomach was wrapped all the way done to her lower thighs and she mini black shorts. She had two fishnets on her knees and the rest of her legs were wrapped and black ninja shoes. She had the Anbu symbol on her upper left arm and a blue crystal necklace. On her right upper thigh was a ninja's kunai hollister. Her ears were pierced seven times as well as her eyebrow, nose, tongue and belly button. She bowed before them and stood by the window.

"You may stop with the formalities now, you're stronger than myself and Gaara therefore there is no need to act as though you are below us." The girl nodded and sat on the window sill, head cocked to the side slightly. "Why have you summoned me from my chambers?" her voice was seductive and flowed like water, dark water. "You sound familiar, do I know you?" Temari asked, sitting by Gaara and Konkuro. "No, I have never seen you before." She said. "I know you pink hair, the girl in the chunin exam!" Konkuro exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Yeah Sakura Haruno, you were on Naruto and Sasuke's team." Temari said as well. Gaara could only look at her, eyes wide. "Sakura, long time no see girl." Temari said, smiling. "You got a boyfriend?" Konkuro asked as he winked at her. She remained calm and said coldly, "I'm afraid you're wrong. I am not Sakura, my name is Aquora. Sakura is dead and has been for three years. She died when she was thirteen." Aquora said. Temari gasped and Konkuro's eyebrows furrowed. "She died at the hands of Orochimaru, she was a fool and too stupid to see the lies he told her and in return, her life was taken. She deserved what she got, she was worthless and a failure as a ninja." Aquora sneered.

Temari stood swiftly and shouted, "You take that back! Sakura was amazing and she was the best!" Gaara could only sit there shocked; the girl he loved was dead. "It's true, she was worthless and weak. She was a pathetic excuse of a ninja." Aquora sighed, irritated. "Aquora's right and there's no use in arguing about it either, she's dead and that's that." A girl with black and red hair pulled up into two buns and braided down to her stomach said. She had red eyes and was dressed in a black chest wrap that was slightly longer than Aquora's. She had a black skirt with two slits all the way to the hem and red mini shorts.

She was the same height as Aquora and the bottom half of her face was wrapped in bandages as well and her leaf head band was loosely hanging around her neck. She wore forearm length black gloves that had a fire symbol on the knuckles making them metal knuckle gloves and thigh high black ninja sandals and her thighs were wrapped. Around her waist was a loose red fabric belt and she had red earrings. Her eyebrow was pierced as well as her lip. "Who are you to bad mouth Sakura? You didn't probably even know her!" Temari screamed anger in her eyes. "That's where you're wrong, I knew Sakura better than anyone ever could. I was her old teammate and I was there when she died. I knew her last words." The fire girl said. "Faylynn, respect the dead." Aquora sighed; her eyes looked sad and distant. "Well, I'll have the others summoned as well." Tsunade said and nodded at the guards at the door as they disappeared. "How many will be escorting us?" Konkuro asked. "Four women, the other three are on missions." Faylynn answered as she opened the two windows.

The wind blew strongly and it swirled around in a circle, creating a body. She had knee length white hair and white eyes. She was around the same age as the other girls, sixteen, and the sides of her hair were pulled into buns, leaving her bangs down. Her face was wrapped as well and she wore a black tube top, her arms and hands wrapped as well, and over than were two black arm bands and two black bracelets. She had a mid thigh black skirt with white edging and her waist down to her knees where wrapped and she wore black and gray ninja sandals. Around her upper waist was a white ribbon tied to make a bow, her ninja head band tied to the upper half of her arm.

"Rena, you're back from your mission unharmed I see." Tsunade said. "You cannot harm the wind nor can you attack it." The girl known as Rena said. Her voice floated like air while Faylynn's reminded you of a fire and Aquora's, she sounded so like Sakura, her voice flittered like water. "Here comes Jade." Faylynn said, looking as the trees. The leaves swirled in and a girl the same age and height as the others came into form. She had green eyes and green hair which was waist length and pulled into two high pigtails into two black rods and her bangs covered her one eye.

Her face was wrapped just like the others. She wore a black half tube top and a short sleeved fishnet shirt under it and arm sleeves that were black unlined in green, her hands wrapped in bandages. Her ninja head band was around her waist and she wore a black skirt with green edging that had a slit to the hip on it and green mini under shorts and knee length fishnet shorts. Her legs were wrapped in bandages to the bottom of her knees and her had shin high black ninja boots. "Jade you are unharmed, correct?" Rena asked. The girl known as Jade nodded slightly. "Well I guess we had best be on our way. We only travel at night fall." Faylynn smirked.

"Why night?" Konkuro asked. "Scared?" Faylynn teased. "No, but it's smarter to travel in the daylight!" Konkuro exclaimed. All the girls laughed lightly at him which made Konkuro even madder. "We're known to be at our strongest at night fall, we are the Hell Girls. Besides, at night is when Aquora is at her most dangerous, no one messes with her." Jade giggled. "Unless you want to die in the longest most painful ways." Rena laughed, causing Faylynn and Jade to laugh as well. Aquora could only smirk lightly, her eyes cloudy. "Well you girls had best get going if you want to travel at night, the sun's already setting." Tsunade said. They all nodded and set off.


	2. Not Real Chapter

Me/Aquora:Hey I know this sin't a real chapter but I'm letting you know that I will update soon. I promise and give meh some reviews! (Mutters) All you people ever do is favorite meh.

Jade:Hey just like you so much.

Me/Aquora: I still wanted some reviews to read. :'(

Faylynn:Great, now she's crying because no one will review her.

Me/Aquora:I'M NOT CRYING YOU BITCH!

Faylynn:(Gives me the bird)

Me/Aquora:You see the mental abuse I have to go through!?

Rena:Since all she's going to do is cry and complain I might as well say this for her. Bloody Kaoru does not own Naruto or any other characters, she only owns us.

Me/Aquora:I'm not crying dammit!

Rena:Ignore her and please review so we can be put out of our misery.


	3. Still Not Done

I know that some of you probably wanted a new chapter and I would post it right now but it's not finished and I am on my friends lap top so I can't. I wanted to clarify something that was brought up to me. Sakura isn't dead, she's given up being the genin that she was and turned to a different alias so no one can ever track her down.

And for InfinityXisXme, the next chapter is for you. ;) Thank you for commenting and I will upload the new chapter soon.

And where's a sneak peak at what's happening next.

Temari makes Sakura angry and pretty much almost ends up being killed by her. You have to rememeber now that Sakura has given up all real emotion to become a murderer which is part of an even deeper story that will e coming into the chapters soon. Feel free to check out any of the other stories that I have up cause you might like some of those to.

If you have anything like a fanfiction that you want writen, feel free to write to me and I will make it for you. Also if there is anything that you want added, let me know and I will try to fit it into the story.

I hope you enjoy my stories and I hope you review!


	4. The Whole Team

6 hours of travelling at night later.

"Can we stop please, I'm tired!" Konkuro whined. "Fine." Rena snapped as they all settled down in an open area. "So why don't we all tell each other about ourselves." Temari asked. "The less you know about us, the better for us both." Aquora stated, sitting farthest away from everyone. Gaara looked at her and she sighed. "We will tell you what we can about ourselves."Faylynn answered, noticing the look Gaara gave Aquora, a.k.a Sakura.

"My name is now Faylynn, I was sixteen when I died and became a Hell Girl. I'm number 5, the third strongest. My element is fire and I enjoy warm climates such as the desert." Faylynn said. "What do you mean by your name is now Faylynn?" Konkuro asked. "My name was once Fiona, a pure heart name, but when before I died, I had committed the worst sin, I murdered my family out of pure insanity then burned alive. I became the unholy fire shesshawai that stands before you." Faylynn answered. Rena spoke up next after her.

"My name is Rena, I was once known as Airenna. I enjoy windy places and I am the fourth strongest shesshawai. I killed my sister and died by suffocation and became what you see before you." "My name is now Jade, I was once known as Flora. I killed myself by being buried alive. I'm the third strongest shesshawai." Jade said. "What about you Aquora? How did you become like this?" Temari asked when I stayed silent. "I would rather you know nothing about me but I knew this would happen." I sighed. "My name is now Aquora, I was once called Sakura Haruno." I let it settle in that I was the little girl they had come to know as a friend.

"I'm the Sixth, second strongest shesshawai. I killed the man I thought I loved in cold blood, ripping him limb from bloody limb," The girls giggled, "and bathed in his blood. I was later drowned by Orochimaru after he emptied my veins of blood and injected them with black venom and died." I sighed. "Why didn't you tell us you're Sakura, why did you lie?" Temari asked. "I was Sakura, I am no longer that pathetic girl so don't try to act as though I am." Aquora snarled.

"We're so sorry Sakura, we never knew." Temari said. "DON'T PITY ME!" Aquora screamed. "Now blood will surely rain." Faylynn giggled. "What do you mean?" Konkuro asked. "Aquora hates pity, anyone who pities her dies in the worst of ways." Rena laughed as Jade giggled. "YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU MEAN SOMETHING TO ME? I AM IMMORTAL! I AM STRONGER THAN YOU, BETTER THAN YOU, SMARTER THAN YOU! I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU! YOU THINK THAT YOUR WORDS MEAN SOMETHING TO ME, A DEVIL IN THE FLESH? YOU ARE PATHETIC COMPARED TO ME, I COULD KILL YOU WITHOUT EVEN HAVING TO LOOK AT YOU AND YOU THINK THAT YOUR MEANINGLESS WORDS OF PITY MEAN ANYTHING TO ME?"

Aquora shouted, the plants around her shriveling up as the water was sucked out of them, swirling around her. "Someone is totally going to pay." Faylynn giggled and Jade and Rena started laughing. Just as Sakura was about to strike at Temari, a smooth female voice was heard. "Aquora, must you always have the temper of Faylynn?" A woman said as she stepped into the light.

She had the same body style as the others but she seemed a bit older, wiser. She had dark pink hair with black streaks and the same color eyes. She wore a black kimono that ended at her knees and the sleeves reached to her elbows and the front was slightly low cut with a pink sash around her upper waist. She had a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it and black, fingerless gloves and her thighs were wrapped as well as the bottom of her face along with her ankles and the she had strappy ninja shoes and her nails were painted black.

"Drina, good evening." Aquora said and bowed, her anger gone. "Who is she?" Konkuro asked Rena. "She's the strongest of us all, a goddess among you mortals. She's the seventh Shesshawai." Rena said in a whisper. "Don't forget us, we're here to." Another voice sneered playfully from the shadows. Two girls stepped out of the shadows. One had long, dark purple hair that was pulled up into a wild pony tail with eyebrow length bangs and the same colored eyes. The bottom half of her face was wrapped like the others and she also had the Anbu symbol tattooed on her arm. She wore purple ninja shoes and her calves were wrapped and she wore dark purple shorts and a long, black side skirt and her lower stomach was wrapped. She had on a dark purple tube top and a fishnet shirt under it and her arms were wrapped and she had black, fingerless gloves and her hentai was tied to her upper arm and her ear was pierced and her nails were painted black.

The other one had golden hair that was tied back in a low pony tail with long bangs framing her face and same golden colored eyes and black painted nails. She had her face wrapped as well as her knees and black leg warmers with golden lining and black ninja shoes. She wore a black, short skirt with a slant and golden shorts under it and a black shirt with golden bar buttons holding it close and black upper arm sleeves with gold lining. Her ninja headband was tied around her slim waist and she had fingerless fishnet gloves on and her ear was pierced.

"Kaleen, Trina. Back from the assassination mission already?" Jade asked. The golden one known as Trina nodded and the purple one, Kaleen laughed. "Not much of a fight." Kaleen laughed. "Who did you kill?" Temari asked.

Cliff hanger.

Bloody Kaoru:I want some reviews people! All you do is favorite meh.

Rena:Here she goes again..(rolling eyes)

Bloody Kaoru:Don't be so mean, I can erase you!

Jade:Don't upset her Rena!

Rena:You know she won't do it.

Faylynn:You never know, send some reviews so we don't end up like discarded dreams. Thanks.


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


	6. Read this, cuz shit just got real

Okay, so some moron, (Sorry but I'm going to swear) bitch brought things to my attention because she thought I cared about her mean comments towards Bloody Kaoru. If you want to write something mean to her on here, by all means, you can cuz she won't block you but I will bite back for Bloody Kaoru and no I am not Sumaria. That's right bitches, there's another one on here and I'm not taking shit from you guys who write mean things to her.

1. Girl who said "Your pathetic posting your life story on here nobody cares"

First of all, get some friends because you obviously aren't getting enough love if anyone even wants to give you any. You think Bloody Kaoru is pathetic? You're the one going without a name so shut the hell up and screw off you bitch. In the mean time, why don't you get off your period and stop bullying others? You're pathetic if you think bullying Bloody Kaoru is cool. Wow, you can't even spell "You're" right either which makes me believe you're fucking stupid. Just for the record people, send me a "1" if you think bullying is 'cool' and sending mean things is 'awesome'. Send me a "2" if you think it's wrong and that anyone who does is a bitch. Send me a "3" if you think that the people who don't put a pen name down with their messages are little bitches who obviously are scared cuz they can't handle being bullied back cuz they suck ass and have no real friends.

2. Girl who said "It's really annoying when people alter the character's look into something unrealistic ...really black an blue colored streak's and don't get me started on the piercings why would a ninja have that by showing the belly piercing it's like she just want's someone to rip it out."

Yes, **YOU** narrisictic bitch. IT'S A FUCKING FANFICTION! YOU ALTER SHIT YOU DUMBFUCK. Who the fuck sends a rude ass message like this to soemone? I don't give two shits what annoys you or makes you think it's dumb. You're obviously stupid as shit and have no damn brain if you haven't realized why they have the pireceings, I mean, Bloody Kaoru's told you like nine fucking times. Get your head outta your ass fuckface and shut up.

I only said this because the people who said these are the reasons why Bloody Kaoru hasn't come one here and updated in months. I'm serious though, send me the 1 or 2 for my tallying chart. If anyone else has a rude fucking comment to send to her because you wanna crush Bloody Kaoru, by all means, **PLEASE**, talk to me instead so I can knock your ass down a couple pegs so you can see how it feels. Also with the 1 or 2 or 3, send me a "4" if your goal in life is to bully someone so much they commit suicide, send me a "5" if you hate people who do that and want the two people who sent those mean ass messages to Bloody Kaoru to screw off.

**Screw off with the bullying unless you like sucicides,**

_Kalika._


End file.
